Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing device.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, video cameras, digital still cameras, etc. have been generally widespread. A solid-state image capturing device is used for such cameras. In the solid-state image capturing device, an image capturing area in which a plurality of pixels are arranged in a matrix shape is provided on a semiconductor substrate having an image capturing element. The solid-state image capturing device is of a charge coupled device (CCD) type, a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) type, or the like.
In a general CMOS type solid-state image capturing device, a photoelectric conversion element is provided in each of a plurality of pixels. The CMOS type solid-state image capturing device converts exposure light to signal charge through a photoelectric conversion element in a pixel and reads the generated signal charge from the photoelectric conversion element in every row.
In the conventional CMOS type solid-state image capturing device, a control signal is supplied from a vertical scanning circuit, for example, arranged on the left side of an image capturing area, to the pixel of every row (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2009-38781). When the number of pixels is small, the control signal is substantially simultaneously supplied from the vertical scanning circuit to a plurality of pixels of the same row, and signal charge generated by photoelectric conversion elements of the plurality of pixels of the same row can be simultaneously read from the photoelectric conversion elements.